Cullen and Solona Amell Wattpad Battlekitten has whole story
by hcurrie77
Summary: I wrote this story because I always wanted Cullen and Solona to get together. I think the Inquisitor was all wrong. Also I hate the way the game writes romance. No girl wants to ask. Sorry at least I do not. That is one way to make me not interested is make me chase. I think most girls want a guy who is madly in love and goes after them. I cannot get it to load Check out wattpad


About 5 years after the inquisition and the fight against Corypheus, Cassandra is still looking for Solas. He had gone underground and no one had heard a thing. If Cassandra's time as divine had taught her anything it was that they wouldn't do anything to help the people of Fereldan and she was getting nowhere fighting with Vivianne. She had gone back to the Seekers and had hired the best spies and soliders. She had even hired mercenaries to look for him but not one single lead was found until now. Something was happening on the island of Seheron. Elves were suddenly flooding the island. Was this a call to arms? She had found some of the best and brightest young soldiers who were yet to make a name for themselves in a time of peace. Alistair or Alan, as he like to call himself to distinguish from all the others who had been named after their beloved King Alistair, was her first choice. He was from good stock, strong and most importantly wise beyond his youth. Cassidy, named after herself no relation though, was a spy hand picked by Leilanna. Wanda chosen for her remarkable healing and aptitude for all the arcane arts. John who as quiet and kind as he was big and strong.

"Alan I want you to ask Commander Cullen to join you. His knowledge of Solas will be invaluable." "Isn't he retired?" "Yes, but I have been in close contact with him over the years. He knows as much as I do." He is the only person I know who can help. Commander Cullen has a reason to want Solas found too." Cullen had retired after he married the inquisitor, but soon she felt their quiet life was not enough. Cullen was content helping former templars recover from lyrium addiction, but the Inquisitor felt the pull of the political life. She wanted to be at the head of the Inquisition, controlling all the politics. She felt they were going in the wrong direction and although Cullen agreed he didn't want to give up his peaceful life for arguing with a bunch of nobility and mages. Maybe when Cullen was younger this would have been a dream but now after all he had been through all he had learned he no longer sought power and the political life. So as much as it hurt they found they had nothing in common. Lives were not the only causalities of war.

The group set out for Fereldan where Cullen had bought a property near a lake he liked to visit as a child. After asking directions in town the group easily found the place. They walked up the path to the property, it opened to a clearing which held a humble cabin and a beautiful lake. Cullen was out front chopping wood. His shirt was off but he was still fit as ever. "Commander can I talk to you?", Alan called. Cullen dropped the axe and squinted his eyes to better see. The group stepped out cautiously. It was obvious that Cullen could defend himself still if provoked. He watched the group as they approached but was silent. Cullen was known to be a little shy sometimes, but quite firm and all business when it came to his men and job. During battle he would stay on the front lines near his men keeping them calm and confident even going without sleep for days. No one who looked upon Cullen now had any doubt that all the stories were true. Cullen waited silently for the group to come closer no doubt assessing each one abilities in combat and checking the weapons each one carried. Normally he would not let a group so heavily armed come this close but their friendly tone had given him hope. "Commander we would like to ask your assistance. " Cullen turned his back to walk back to his work showing no interest or emotion. "It has been a while since I was called Commander. " "You are certainly fit enough for the job." Said one of the female companions a little too enthusiastically. He looked at her but said nothing. She blushed till she was nearly purple and stepped back behind everyone to hide her shame. What he perceived as the leader of the small group spoke again, "Please hear us out. We finally have a lead on Solas." This certainly got his attention. Dropping his axe he stepped forward. The young man went on. "He has been sighted in the jungles of Seheron." "I will get my things." He turned without another word and went inside. He quickly emerged in full battle armor and armed to the teeth. He paused on the front porch and spoke to a caretaker beyond the earshot of the group. Then walked quickly a with purpose right past everyone without another word. They had been walking behind him for the better part of an hour before anyone recovered from the shock enough to speak. Alan jogged up beside Cullen who was keeping a break neck pace and cleared his throat. This brought no response. "The name is Alan, sir." This brought no response. "I have to say Commander I am pleasantly surprised at how easily you agreed to join us." Cullen never slowed or looked at him but responded. "Solas is a dangerous man and he has a lot to answer for. He used all of us and if it weren't for him many may..." He clenched his jaw and trailed off. Eagerly wanting to keep up the meager attempt at a conversation he blurts out, "Aren't you curious who sent us?" The Commander chuckles dryly, "It was no doubt Cassandra." The young man flinches to hear the former divine and leader of the seekers referred to in such an informal way. "Call me Cullen. I know longer use that title." The young man was shocked to the core and froze in the middle of the path. As the rest of the group caught up to him it was obvious they had been hanging on every word. Cullen moved on but yelled back, "Come on keep up. I want to make Orlais by tomorrow evening." The others just looked at each other but fell in behind him.

Sure enough Cullen had them in Orlais in the second day. They slept in an Inn on the outskirts of town and restocked supplies. Everyone was quieter than usual in the presence of Cullen. He hardly spoke and most rebuffed any attempts at small talk although he was not rude he was certainly not warm or inviting.

Over the next few days Cullen made a wide berth of the towns and main roads until he reached the tip of Tevinter, there they hired a boat in the cover of night to head out of to the island. Making their way in dead silence and pitch black dark they finally come to what they are looking for a small cave. It was obvious it had been used recently. The foliage was cut back and eleven tracks were everywhere. Cullen signaled silently and the group fanned out. They approached the mouth of the cave and Cullen signaled again and they raced inside. They ran into the darkness till they reached the end and an opening. Looking around the cave there was evidence that it had been used recently and abandoned in a hurry. "We missed them but look for any clues." John came back with some scrolls and writings. "We need to get these looked at and quickly, before he gets too far ahead." As they left the cave morning was dawning. Wanda spoke up. "A former teacher of mine might be able to help. I know she spends her summers in Tevinter. She stays with a friend who owns an herbal store in town. They specialize in relieving lyrium side effects from prolonged useage." She blushed as she realized what she said. It was widely known that Cullen was a recovering addict himself and had fought hard against the use of lyruim by the chantry. Cullen did not acknowledge the latter remark but agreed to go.

They rented several rooms just outside of town and dressed in civilian clothes and taking only weapons they could hide headed out to the store. "Wanda and I will go into town alone. I don't want to attract attention. The rest of you guard our weapons and keep a low profile." Cullen turned to go without saying another word and Wanda raced to catch up to him. As she caught up to him she looked up at his handsome face. He was about 15 years older than her, with only a few lines that portrayed his still youthful looking face. He could feel her looking at him and blushed slightly, youthful arrogance made her think he liked her attention. She smiled smugly and began to prattle on about nothing. Cullen cut her short and she was hurt by his inattentive attitude. As she mused about her looks and how to get a bath soon they walked into the shop. Wanda squealed with delight as soon as she saw her former teacher. The woman turned around and locked eyes on Cullen. Wanda pounced around her and with usual youthful conceit never realized that neither Cullen or her former teacher were paying her one ounce of attention. Professor Amell walked past her and reached both hands out for Cullen. He eagerly grasped her warm hands and a warmth ran through his body. Cullen stood with his mouth hanging open as his face changed to almost every color in the rainbow. "Cullen Rutherford my favorite Templar." Amell said ruefully while slyly nodding to the older woman behind the counter. The woman acknowledged and quickly went to work stirring and crushing herbs in the corner. Cullen couldn't believe his eyes. After all these years she was still as beautiful as he remembered. He had dreamed about just touching her and here she stood smiling up at him holding his hands. He opened his mouth several times to speak but nothing came out. Her eyes danced as she laughed at him. "My, my Cullen I knew you had a stutter but now you can't even say a word, how will you say all those prayers." He continued to turn darker and darker shades of red and open his mouth to try to speak. "Help your dear Commander out girl. What have you come for?" Wanda stepped forward and quickly explained the situation and handed her the documents and scrolls they had found. She dropped Cullen hands and took the items back behind the counter and into a private room. Wanda followed her but Cullen stood still like a huge statue his mouth still open. The women chattered together tossing ideas around when she looked around and realized Cullen had not followed. Amell found him in the same spot. "Have you finished?" She spoke to the old woman as she took the mixture and handed it to Cullen. He downed it immediately and instant relief came over him. Cullen still suffered from headaches. Amell took the vial from him and gave it a sniff. "Oh woman you made the wrong thing. That was a love potion." Cullen blushed again but he was getting used to her teasing. He laughed with her and followed her back, this time Wanda stood still. She didn't get the joke. Did these two women really give their Commander a love potion. What was going on here? She hurried back to watch them.

They were seated at a table and Amell was pointing out different symbols on the pages they had brought in. Cullen watched her intently. Wanda didn't know Cullen well but a total stranger could figure out that he was completely enamoured. Maybe they did use a love potion.

They talked for a while and she finally told them. "I need to take this to the libraries in the circle. They have the oldest tomes." "Thank you for helping us. I know I have no right to ask you for anything." The other two women quietly backed out of the room. She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I don't blame you for your hatred of mages Cullen. I have followed your career closely. It seems you have changed." "You you you followed mmmy my my..." Amell throwed her head back in laughter. "You still stutter Cullen. I can make a cure."No. At least I haven't in years." He reached instinctively out to stop her from leaving. She sat back down beside him. "I mean I don't need it. I only stutter...uh nevermind. I am just glad to see you again. And I am sorry." She stood and kissed him on his forehead. "You are forgiven' Cullen."

Amell got up and walked into the front where the other two women were. Tears were in her eyes. Wanda was still wondering what had happened and soon after Cullen came out. His eyes were red which sent a wave of fear through her. She had become to rely on him already and seeing him shaken shook her to the core. Leaving the items from Solas' cave in Amell's capable hands they bid their goodbyes and walked out onto the street. They had not taken two steps when Cullen suddenly turned around and ran back into the store. He bursts through the front door scaring the older woman near to death. He crossed the room in two steps and grabbed Amell's hands. Before he could think he shouts, "Come with us." Amell grinned impishly, "Looks like the love potion worked." They both laughed. "Come on. The info you have is the only lead we have anyway." Then he dropped to his knees in front of her still holding her hand. "Please. I am begging you." "Oh!" Amell says mockingly and looking over at the old woman, "This is how I like my Templars on their knees and begging." Cullen and Amell both stared at one another smiling and she finally says,"Let me get my stuff." Cullen shouts for joy and jumps off the floor grabbing her around the waist and lifting her in the air. He spins her for good measure and sets her down. She was off packing before Wanda could register what had happened. Cullen paced like an anxious father while Wanda watched in stunned silence. She was just thinking no one will believe this when Amell emerged and handed Cullen her pack.

They were off down the busy street arm and arm laughing like old friends. Wanda was nearly left behind. Once they reached the Inn Wanda raced ahead to try to tell the others but Cullen never came back to the rooms. Once she had them filled in they stepped out into the tavern to look for the couple. Cullen and Amell had set in the corner, they were sitting so close they were joined at the hip. The two laughed together and wouldn't notice if the whole room erupted into a fight. The four stood a d stared in disbelief for a moment before timidly going over to introduce themselves to Amell. Cullen stood and looked very annoyed until Amell said "Who is this?" Cullen suddenly beamed with pride as he introduced her to us. They sat in silence and listened to them banter.

"So what is the plan our fearless leader?"  
"We leave in the morning."  
"I hope not early."  
"Yes. Early."  
"Oh! Of course I knew you would be no fun."  
"I can be fun." The whole table erupted in laughter. It was settled Amell was loved by the whole group.


End file.
